


Yodel

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: My comical depiction of the show. Literal interpretations and general silliness.Song: "The Lonely Goatherd" from The Sound of MusicVidder: WendyOriginally released in 2003.





	Yodel




End file.
